


Growing pains.

by rayfelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, a fic to a fic, father!Eren, fluffy plot, really fancy Levi, with poor comedy attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just wanted to enjoy his day off. Too bad days off never happen like they are supposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing pains.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a 'around 6 years later' kind of a setting for, like I mentioned before, PyroGrape's fic [The Real Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2417021/chapters/5346614), but I took the ages for the kids from [this picture ](http://wassaat.tumblr.com/post/82536484842/an-au-where-eren-is-the-adoptive-father-of-sasha), since I wasn't sure how old they were at the fic. And didn't want to bother the author that much anymore. ^^;;
> 
> Either way, I hope that you will like this, even though it's a bit meh and how do English. Haha, it was fun to write though.

Eren watched his two youngest leaving for school from the balcony. He smiled and waved back when Sasha turned around and yelled one final ‘bye, bye daddy’ before running off, Armin following right after her. It was kind of lonely now, sometimes, when he didn’t need to go through the hectic mornings when the tree kids had to be fed, dressed and taken to school on time.

It was quiet in the apartment now, only the orange tabby cat meowed for food. Or attention, but could be both. Jean had really spoiled the fluffy thing, giving her whatever she wanted, whenever she asked for it.

“Ok then. Let’s go, Lady, we have things to do around the house.” Eren bent down to scratch the cat behind the ear, earning himself a quiet and pleased purr as a thank you. Right now, when he was alone at home, he could put on some of the music that _he_ liked, for a change, and take care of the growing pile of dirty laundry and the dishes that were scattered throughout the whole place.

Well, that’s what days off were for, after all.

…

He had just put the last of Jean’s and Armin’s shirts in the washing machine (Sasha had learned how to operate the machine a while back and did her own laundry, thank god) and was about to go and fold the clean towels and sheets when the doorbell rang. The young man frowned, looked down at his cat and went to open the door, looking through the peephole first.

“Levi?” Eren blinked and opened the door, “You said you won’t be back until end of week.” He leaned against the doorframe, smiling just a little.

“I may have lied, who knows.” Levi smiled back, the white of his teeth visible. He had a duffle bag slung over one shoulder, a bag with Chinese take-out held in one hand. The bag was presented to Eren as a gift – whatever was inside smelled _fantastic_ and too good to be put down for later.

Even if he wasn’t all that happy about the sudden visit, Eren just sighed and stepped aside, letting the other inside. They had been dating (sort of) for a while now (finally) so it wasn’t all that surprising for Levi to just turn up suddenly and stay over for a few days. At least the kids had stopped putting toothpaste in his shoes and leaving all his socks outside when it was cold enough for them to freeze if they _happened_ to be wet.

The cat, though, loved Levi. Surprisingly. She usually hated anyone who wasn’t a part of the Jāger family.

…

After eating the take-out they both fell into the small and damaged couch, Eren sleeping on Levi’s chest. The laundry, both dry and wet, had been forgotten. The dishes, though, had been taken care of with Levi’s help. The CD Eren had put on earlier that morning was still playing quietly in the background, going on repeat for the fifth time already. Had Eren been alone and the music louder, he’d already be sick of it for the next few months.

“When will the brats be back?” Levi’s slid his fingers through Eren’s hair, messing up the already messy ponytail the other had made right after rolling out of bed. The man grimaced slightly when he _felt_ just how long Eren had gone without a shower. “When was the last time you washed? Ew.”

Eren glared up and slapped his boyfriend lightly on the chest. “Around three or four. And two days back, what’s it to you? If I want to be gross I will be gross.” And he had been just a bit too busy with work, leaving before the kids and coming back late in the evening, smelling like paint and turpentine. He counted it as a blessing that Jean and Armin together made up one responsible adult and made sure nothing was blown up and burned to the ground in his absence.

“Here I am, worrying about you and your hygienic wellbeing and this is the thanks I get. I feel so loved and stuff.” Levi faked the hurt look that crossed his face. “I guess this means we have to break up now.” He started to braid Eren’s hair, scowling down on the awkward and crappy braid that he managed to make.

“Please. Break my heart and my kids will hunt you down and make you regret everything you have ever done.” The youngest of the two sighed and laid his head against his boyfriend’s chest. This was kind of nice – a nap that was long due already.

…

“Daaaaad, I’m baaaack.” Jean called out as he closed the door behind himself. He quickly toed off his shoes and dropped his bag on the kitchen table, scurrying over to his room for a quick change of clothes before he left for prep school.

However, the teen stopped in his tracks the second he glanced at the living room. Eren was supposed to be doing chores or relaxing in that room, watching a movie or doodling something weird as he did every Friday before this one. Not sleep on top of Levi. Jean stood straight and glared at the man who _definitely_ did not belong here. “Shoo.”

Levi glared back, already used to this kind of treatment. “You shoo. Can’t you see grownups are having alone time? PG eighteen and up, sucks to be you.” He would have added a middle finger or stuck his tongue out back at the oldest of Eren’s three kids, but that would be childish and Eren would banish him from the apartment because of his ‘bad influence’. That was the last thing Levi wanted  to happen.

“Do anything like that to our mom and we’ll make sure he dumps you.” Jean pulled his lips in a smirk, fully aware that he had just called Eren ‘mom’. “We managed it once, we can do it again.”

“You do realize that Eren is a grown ass man and can chose who he dates by himself, brat? He won’t mommy around with you until you’re old and shitting sand out of your ass.” Just to spite Jean, Levi tilted his head down and placed a small kiss on Eren’s forehead, his fingers gently unraveling the braids as he did that. Screw bad influence after all. “He’s mine now.”

Jean looked close to throwing one of his schoolbooks at his father’s boyfriend, but didn’t just because it could easily hit Eren. He opened his mouth to say something back but stopped and turned around to glance at the entrance, where Lady was meowing loudly and rubbing her head against Levi’s shoes. And then she squatted with her butt right on top of the fancy looking black shoes---

The teen turned back and grinned, “Your shoes are fucked, old man.”

…

Sasha hissed at Levi from behind the living room door, crouched low and holding Lady close to her chest. The cat didn’t seem to mind at all, since it was purring in pure bliss and seemed to be quite smug about the whole peeing thing, still. Armin sat on the sofa, frowning down on the floor while Eren cleaned up the mess. Jean left for his prep school, letting his two siblings take over.

The two youngest showed up soon after Jean, walking in on the eldest of the three of them holding Lady and guarding her from a really angry Levi, while Eren tried to wake up enough to understand what was going on and he was suddenly lying on the floor. Sasha reacted to it first by throwing a shoe at Levi, and hitting the man in the head with it. Armin joined in with a kick to the man’s shins.

“I will skin that cat. Those were _damn_ expensive shoes.” Levi narrowed his eyes at the only girl in this room, then zoning in on the pleased looking feline. The spot where the shoe had hit him was still stinging.

Eren walked in the room right at that moment and gave his boyfriend a glare. “First of all, language! Second, you will neither touch Lady, nor my kids.” He reached out to pet his daughter before scratching the cat behind her ear.

When Eren left the room once more to look for something that would help with getting the cat pee smell to disappear, Armin finally looked up and stated, face straight and void of any emotions, “I can destroy you.” Which wasn’t true since this wouldn’t be the first time Levi heard that particular threat, but the kid was able to hack into his laptop once.

“We’re only this nice because daddy likes you.” Sasha added as well, her eyes widening just slightly when she spoke. The cat meowed loudly in agreement.

…

“Sorry about them. And the cat.” Eren sighed when Levi finally crawled under the covers, just fresh out of the shower.

The kids were already sleeping. Maybe, except for Jean, who sometimes stayed up late to study. As planned, Levi stayed the night, but only after promising that Lady will not be touched and getting a promise from the brats in return, that his things will not damaged and moved outside of the apartment. As always, it had been an awkward evening. But, in the end, Levi had managed to help the youngest kid, Sasha, with some of her homework and got her to treat him a little better. It also might have been the help of the sweets Levi had given Eren (and by default, his kids as well).

“It’s fine. At least they keep things interesting.” The man yawned and slid one hand around Eren’s shoulder, spooning the younger male. “Also shows how much you mean to them.” He then mumbled into his boyfriend’s hair, too quiet for the other to hear.

Eren laughed quietly and turned his head slightly, so he could look at Levi. After a moment he pressed a quick kiss against the other’s lips and turned away. “Night.” Even when it was dark, it was easy to guess that he was most likely blushing right now.

“You are adorable, holy shit.” Levi placed a kiss of his own on the back of Eren’s neck and closed his eyes for sleep, “Night, babe.


End file.
